Bolt from the Blue
by quibilah
Summary: A baby is dropped on Jenny's doorstep with a very weird and questionable note. Will she keep the baby? Will she tell anyone of the surprise? Jibbs, possibly Tiva and McAbby. Prequel to 'Keep Moving Forward'
1. Chapter 1

**Bolt from the blue**

**A/N: For any of you reading Second Chances, I know I should be working on chapter 22, but this idea popped into my head, and I couldn't get it out so after eight hours I decided to do something about it. I hope you like it, I've yet to start writing it, so it is as new to you as it is to me…oh wait that's with all my stories, ah you seem to like anyways. Okay now really enough rambling, lets see where this goes shall we?**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I really wish I owned NCIS…or at least Gibbs and Tony, that'd be alright.**

It had been a long week for Jennifer Shepard, and it still wasn't finished. She could not understand why almost every team she had decided to hand in their case files today. The deadline wasn't even till Monday, and it was Friday! Never had she gotten so many early case files, and surprisingly she didn't like getting them.

She thought she would, but no, she found it was very difficult to get sleep when she had over forty reports to read and sign off on.

She was so involved in trying to get through the never decreasing pile that she didn't realize it was storming outside. That is until a very loud crack of thunder broke the silence in her study causing her to jump out of her skin.

The clap of thunder was lour, but it didn't last long. As soon as the fright left her she went to get back to the file in front of her when she heard a strange noise.

At first she thought it was nothing, but when another crack of thunder went off and the sound got louder she got up and started following the curious noise.

She started to get a bit worried, not that she would ever admit it, when the sound led her to her front door. She took a deep breath and opened it a crack then peeked through.

Seeing there was no one outside she shut her door again, but then the sound came back. She knew if was coming from the other side of her door, and even though she hadn't seen anything, she opened it again, except this time she opened it all the way.

That was when she saw a very small basket with a blanket wrapped around the object that was making the noise.

With pure shock and horror she realized that the sound was that of a baby crying. She quickly grabbed the basket and brought it inside to keep the baby from getting sick.

"Who the hell leaves a baby on someone's doorstep in the middle of the night in a thunderstorm?!" she said out loud as she brought the box into her living room and placed it on her couch.

She quickly took out the blanketed bundle and took the blanket off of the child.

"You must be freezing!" Jenny said as she put the soaking wet towel on her coffee table. She took off the fleece blanket she had draped around her shoulders and wrapped the crying baby in it to try and warm it up, as well as dry it off.

She had just placed the baby on the couch next to her and was moving the box off of it, when she noticed a very wet, yet still legible note inside.

Hesitantly she took the note from the box, placed it on the floor and looked at the note.

_Jennifer Shepard_

"What the…?" she said as she opened the letter.

_Here's your chance to have what you lost all those years ago. I certainly don't want her. Hopefully you do, if not, well she's your problem now._

_-Someone from long ago_

Thoughts were whizzing through her head a thousand miles a minute.

Who was this person and why didn't they care for their child in the least, they left her outside on a pouring night when it was freezing outside and all they can say is _I certainly don't want her_ and _she's your problem now?!_ What bastards!

Another thing was she wanted to know how this cold hearted person knew her, and knew that she had a miscarriage. That was what frightened her the most. She never told anyone about that, especially not the father, well who the father would have been.

She had no idea how to take care of a baby, she'd never been a mother before, her one chance was robbed from her many, many years ago, but have one now?!

There was no way. Her job went on way too late in the night…well technically she was her own boss and could leave when she wanted; she could also take her work home with her…

"Stop it Jennifer! You cannot raise a child by yourself!" she scolded forgetting the baby in question was lying next to her. Her outburst woke the child and soon Jenny's heart broke with the sound of a very small and faint sound of a baby crying.

Wanting to make the baby feel safe and stop crying, Jenny picked up the bundle and for the first time look at the child that had been dropped on her doorstep.

Instantly she feel in love with it, her, she corrected herself.

The baby girl couldn't have been more than a few weeks old, maybe two months, but she was extremely tiny. He heart broke when her eyes opened and she looked up at Jeny with her arms extended and fists clenched. She started to squirm until Jenny placed her finger near the baby's hand, at which the infant wrapped her fist around Jenny's finger almost immediately.

"How could somebody not want you? Your absolutely gorgeous…oh my god!" It was that moment Jenny realized there was no way she would be able to go through with her original thoughts and call child services. She had fallen in love with the little girl, and would be damned to hand her off to someone she knew nothing about.

Her mind made up, how ever terrified her decision made her, she got up cradling the infant to her so her head was rested just below Jenny's shoulder. She walked towards her study and looked at the clock.

0130, she knew it was late, but this was important, she needed help and there was only one person at the moment she knew she needed to call.

"_Hello?" _An exasperated voice came through the phone.

'_Thank god he's still awake!' _Jenny thought to herself before she took a deep breath and said what she'd called for.

"It's Jenny, I was hoping you'd be able to come over and help me with something. It's extremely important; otherwise I wouldn't be calling so late." Jenny rushed; she did not want to tell him over the phone.

"I'll be right over." With that the two parties hung up. Jenny walked back into the living room and cuddled into the side of the couch holding the baby to her chest waiting for him to show up.

**A/N: So? Terrible? Salvageable? Good? Great? Should I continue? Let me know what you think, and I should be able to get chapter two out to you, that is if you want it…Thanks again^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I can not believe how many reviews I got in such a short amount of time. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Now, I hope you won't get too upset with the way I chose to take this…Enjoy^.^**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one for disclaimer.**

Jenny woke with a start as she heard her doorbell ring.

"What the…?" she said before she remembered who she called, and what has happened.

She looked down at the infant fast asleep in her arms and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

The door bell rang again and she debated whether or not to set the sleeping infant down or to take her with her and answer the door. She decided on the latter, not wanting anything to happen to the baby girl when she went and answered the door.

Taking a deep breath to quell her nerves she opened the door.

"I got here as fast as I could my dear…why what do we have here?" Ducky asked as he walked into the house, Jenny shutting the door behind him to keep the cold air and rain out of her house, worried that the child had already been exposed long enough to that sort of whether for the night.

"Thank you Ducky. Well it's sort of a long story, please." She indicated with the hand that wasn't supporting the baby to the room in which she just came.

After sitting back in the position she was in before she fell asleep Jenny carefully adjusted the sleeping buddle in her arms so she was cradling the child.

"When did…?" Ducky started, but stopped when he noticed the box that was lying next to the couch. "Jennifer, my dear, did you…" he was interrupted by Jenny explaining.

"I was up doing paper work, can you believe it, everyone in the whole entire…never mind, that's not important. Anyways, I didn't realize it was storming out until I heard a loud crack of thunder. After that I heard something I wasn't quite sure what at the time, but I followed it.

"It lead me to my front door in which I found that box" she indicated with her neck to the box on the floor "I brought it inside as soon as I heard crying and took the baby out. I wrapped her in the fleece because the blanket, as you can see, was freezing and sopping wet.

"That's when I noticed the note…" she stopped short. She didn't want him to see the note otherwise he would no doubt find out about her miscarriage and she didn't want that…

"What about the note Jennifer?" Ducky pushed noticing the fear that presented itself on her face.

"Well there was a note that said she was mine." Jenny tried to cover, but taking one look at Ducky's face she knew she didn't succeed.

"The note my dear?" Ducky asked holding out his hand. Jenny hesitantly indicated the note on the table. Ducky picked it up while looking at her as she ducked her head and looked at the baby.

He looked at the note and was a bit shocked to see her name on the front of it, but getting over that he opened the note and was a startled and more than a little horrified.

"By gods, leave a child in the middle of a storm because they don't care for it, that's, that's just not humane in the slightest!" He said angered by the fact that someone would care so little for a child to leave her on a doorstep in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"That's what I said." Jenny replied still looking at the infant, knowing that in a few moments Ducky was going to ask about the note.

"Jennifer, it says here; '_Here's your chance to have what you lost all those years ago', _does this mean what I think it does?" Ducky asked quietly dreading the answer. He heard a noise and believed it was Jenny trying to keep herself from crying, he had only heard it twice before, once when she called him right after she left Jethro to ask Ducky to look out for him. The second was about six months after that. That's when it hit him.

"Jennifer. That time you called me, six months after you left Jethro, was that, was that because…" He was unable to finish. He remembered her calling him all those years ago, remembered the sound as she tried to keep herself form crying, and knowing that she was failing as he heard the tell tale sign of one crying, but at the time he didn't push her.

"Was that when I lost my baby? Yea, I wasn't feeling good; it felt as if I was going into labor a month early, so I had my neighbor drive me to the hospital. The doctors said she should be okay, but she wasn't. They performed an emergency C-section, but found that she wasn't breathing. They tried to save her, but it was no use. My baby girl didn't even get a chance…" Jenny couldn't stop herself from crying as she relieved the nightmare of seeing the doctors faces when they tried to get her baby girl to breathe, remembered the looks when they couldn't. She remembered her scream when they told her, the pain, and heartache that followed for months afterwards.

To this day she can't really remember anything from the months that followed. Eventually she learned to get over it a tiny bit at a time, but she knew she'd never actually be over it completely.

Ducky listened with sadness as Jenny told him about her tragic history. He hated himself for what he did to her when she called.

Jethro had just gotten into a huge fight with Stephanie about Jenny, somehow Stephanie found out about the undercover mission, thankfully all she did was speculate about Jethro and Jenny's involvement on the mission, but Gibbs came to him and told him of the fight. He then ranted that it was Jenny's fault for leaving like she did, that she was going to cost him a another marriage. At the time he was, as much as he hated to admit it, angry with Jennifer for making Jethro go through what he was.

To this day he remembers his response when she asked if he had a minute.

Flashback

_"Hello?" Ducky questioned not recognizing the number._

_"Ducky?" came Jenny's rough and pain filled voice._

_"Jennifer?!" He asked with anger and hock, he hadn't heard form her in six months._

_"Yes, it's me Ducky." She stopped as a quite sob escape, Ducky was shocked to hear the noise but he was upset with her so he didn't ask what was wrong instead he asked why she had called._

_*Sob* "I was wondering if you had a minute *sob* I need someone to talk to." _

_He knew it was out of character for Jenny not only to be crying, but asking for help, or at least asking for someone to talk, but he was extremely upset with her at the moment._

_"Maybe another day Jennifer, right now I have work to do. You know how important work is, it comes before anything else. So you won't mind I hope." Ducky knew it was a low blow, he knew how upset she was with herself for leaving Jethro, but at the moment he didn't care. He also knew that Jenny had never heard him act so mean, few have, but once again he didn't care._

_He heard her sobs increase in volume somewhat as well as appear more rapidly, his anger softened a bit, but not enough for him to take back what he had said._

_"Of course, *sob* sorry to take your time" And with that she hung up, never to call him again until she saw him sic years later._

End flashback

"Oh my, Jennifer you do know I never meant to hurt you, well at the time I was angry, but I never even fathomed what you were going through. I am terribly sorry my dear, I wish my pig headedness was as it was today, much less…" He started to apologize, but Jenny interrupted him.

"Don't Ducky, I understand. You blamed me for how Jethro was when I left, and I can't say I blame you. I should have spoken to him before I left, but I took the easy way out and left you to deal with him. You couldn't have known what had happened, so don't worry I am not mad at you in the least." Jenny said looking into his eyes showing him she was speaking the truth.

It was then that Ducky noticed something. "Jennifer, excuse my bluntness, but you said a month premature, that means you were eight months correct?"

Jenny cringed; she knew exactly where he was going with this. She cursed herself for letting that slip, but answered him anyways.

"Yes, I was eight months and a few days pregnant."

"That means…was the baby Jethro's?" His answer was confirmed with a slight nod of her head and a tear rolling down her face.

"Does he...does he know?" She looked at him with pure horror on her face.

"No, and you can't tell him Ducky, promise me. He's already lost one daughter; don't make him go through that again. Besides that I think he would never get over me keeping her a secret from him, he would hate me and he'd have the right for the way I kept her a secret from him." Jenny said sitting up more so she was right in front of him.

"I promise, but if I were you I would tell him, and he would never hate you my dear." Jenny was about to respond when the baby started squirming and crying. Ducky and Jenny looked at the infant then at each other.

"Jennifer, she needs food, dry clothes, as well as other necessities if you actually plan to keep her." Ducky said believing Jenny would make an excellent mother, but at the same time worried that she may not be able to care for a child on her own, of course at the moment he was not stupid or cruel enough to voice such opinions.

Jenny smiled a bit at this. "Well, I have some of those things." At his look of surprise Jenny elaborated.

"I was eight months pregnant Ducky, you don't think I would have waited until she was born to get things she would need did you? I have clothes, a crib, a car seat, diapers and wipes, as well as a bunch of toys. The thing I don't have is formula." Jenny explained and Ducky smiled.

"How about this, I'll go and get you some formula from the grocery store, while you go get her into some dry clothes."

"I can't." Jenny said and Ducky looked at her confused.

"I don't mean I can't, what I mean is it's all packed away in my attic at the moment. I need help getting it out." She elaborated.

"Ah, I see, I can help. Either holding her or getting the things out, you decide." He offered and jenny smiled as she stood up with Ducky.

"Here, you can hold her, I know where everything is, and it will go much faster if I get everything out. I think though I should only get out her diapers, clothes, and car seat right now. I'll go with you to look at formulas."

"Very well, after you." Ducky said holding the once again sleeping baby.

Fifteen minutes later and Jenny had pulled out a top of the line car seat, three packs of dippers and a whole bunch of bags of baby clothes.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a couple things." Ducky said and the little girl woke up again crying. Jenny turned around at the noise, but saw that Ducky was rocking her. The little girl quieted down, but stayed awake.

"Okay, let's see." Jenny said as she laid out a white piece of cloth and gestured for Ducky to set the baby down. He did so and watched as Jenny took a dipper from one of the bags and quickly, but gently removed the child's wet clothes and dipper and re dressed her.

"You're a natural Jennifer." Ducky said when Jenny had finished and picked the little girl up and cradled her to her chest.

"Thanks Ducky, you mind grabbing the car seat? We can take my car, that way I don't need to re-install it when I have to go to work." Jenny said and Ducky nodded grabbing the car seat and walking in front of Jenny down the stairs to the front door and to her car.

He stopped at the car and looked to Jenny with a look of confusion on his face. Jenny understood exactly where it was coming from and gestured for him to put the car seat down and take the little girl as well as the umbrella. She grabbed the car seat crawled into her back seat and set it up just like she practiced six years ago.

She then got out of the car and gently took the baby from Ducky and strapped her into the car seat securely. Ducky couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched Jenny's actions. His worry about her not being able to take care of the little girl fading almost completely, almost that is.

"Okay, we should go; I have no idea how long it's been since she was fed." Jenny said walking to the drivers side and getting in.

Together they drove to the nearest twenty four hour store and walked in. Jenny purchased the formula with the highest reviews, a couple binkys, and many other baby things.

Ducky, the gentlemen that he is carried all the bags for her and loaded them into her car as she fastened the girl into her car seat.

They drove back to Jenny's house and mixed the formula. Jenny fed her and was pleased to see how much the infant like it, after she was done she gently burped the baby and her and Ducky went back up to the attic to get out the rest of the things.

"Ducky, where do you think I should put her crib?" Jenny asked unsure.

"Well, her cries are very quite so I suggest in your room for now."

"Got it." She said before pulling the crib into her room, which, thankfully was only down the hallway.

"Okay am I missing anything?" Jenny said looking at everything.

"You have all of her clothes, her crib, dippers, binkys, toys…ah sleeping things." Ducky said not seeing anything.

Jenny hit her forehead. "Duh, hold on I'll be right back." Ducky heard a few doors open and close and a couple minutes later Jenny ad brought out baby pillows, blankets, and sheets that would fit the crib.

Finally at 0500 everything was finished and the little girl was in her crib next to Jenny's bed sleeping. Jenny and Ducky of course were not. They were currently sitting on Jenny's bed watching the little girl sleep, well Jenny was, Ducky was watching Jenny.

"You know that if you're going to keep her…"

"I am." Jenny interrupted.

"Of course, so you will have to come up with a name for her, and I must check her out immediately when we get to work tomorrow, my, my I mean today." Ducky said and he and Jenny laughed.

"Sorry for waking you Ducky, I needed the help."

"Think nothing of it, I'm always glad to help out, you now that. Plus I got away from mother's crazy corgis; they were chasing me around when you called. It was quite a relief to have an excuse to leave the house." Jenny laughed at that.

"You are a strange man Ducky, but thanks anyways. Look, I know we don't have much time before we have to get up for work, well I already have to be up, but if you want you can sleep in the quest room for a bit." Jenny offered feeling bad that he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"No, no that's alright. I have to get ready anyways. I'll be fine, see you in a few hours Jennifer." He said as he stood up. Jenny stood with him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks again Ducky."

"Your welcome." He hugged her back. Once he was almost out of her room he stopped and turned back around.

"Remember, that that little one needs a name." He said pointing at the sleeping bundle.

"I'll try to think of one. See you in a few Ducky. Bye, drive safe." She said as he walked out of the room. A moment later she heard her front door close.

"A name, the only thing I didn't come up with." She said to herself as she started to get ready for work.

It was going to be a long, long day today. Some how she had to keep the infant hidden from Gibbs and everyone else, but she needed to bring her down to Ducky's to get checked up on, and with Jethro just appearing everywhere when you didn't want him to be, well yes, it was going to be one hell of a long day.

Curse SecNav for making them work Saturdays.

**A/N: So? Terrible? Salvageable? Good? Great? Should I continue? Let me know what you think and I should be able to get the next chapter out to you…that is if you want it…Thanks for the reviews on the last one, hopefully I'll get just as many on this chapter. I know Ducky would never really act like that, but it's all that would come to me so hope your not too mad. It actually didn't go the way I was thinking when I wrote the first A/N at the beginning of this chapter, but I'm still thinking of going that way, not that you know what way, ya know what I'm gonna shut up now, Thanks again^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW!! Thank you for all the reviews. I am sorry that I couldn't get this out to you till now, but with Thanksgiving and school and work, plus my friend needing a place to stay because her brother's crazy and tried to kill her Thanksgiving…again! I had very little time to even go on line. Anyways thanks for the reviews, and happy belated Thanksgiving! Enjoy^.^**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

It was a little over an hour in a half later that Jenny was arriving at NCIS headquarters. She had the little girl in her car seat, which converted to a carrier if you took it apart, and was currently taking the back elevator up to her office, so as to avoid Gibbs or his team seeing her if they were early.

She quickly got off the elevator and peeked around the corner of it to see if anyone was out there. The thought that if anyone saw her poking her head out of the elevator would probably think she was going crazy crossed her mind briefly until her eyes made contact with Gibbs.

She quickly snapped her head back in the elevator and hoped that he had not seen her. She debated for a minute on whether or not to continue and go to her office trying to hide the carrier or to go down to Ducky's and wait until he got in to give the infant her check up.

Knowing that the carrier would be a hard thing to hide she pressed the button that would bring her down to autopsy.

Once again when she arrived she couldn't help but poke her head out to see if there was someone there. This time however there was someone there, and they were right in front of the elevator.

"Should I even ask what you are doing?" the person said, not noticing the carrier at first.

"Umm, I just came down to see Ducky about something…" Jenny started relieved that it was her and not someone else.

"A baby! You have a _baby_?! And you never told me?! Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"Abby shhhh, keep it down will you?!" Jenny said pulling the Goth into the elevator with her.

"Okay, okay. Now, why didn't you ever tell me that you had a baby…and it's so young, oh my god! How did I not notice you were pregnant…wait a minute. Who's the father…is it Gibbs, ohhh, I knew you guys would make adorable Gibblets. Hey, I didn't even know you guys were seeing each other. NOT FAIR, why didn't you tell me…" Abby rambled on not realizing that what she was suggesting was impossible.

"Abby! No I wasn't pregnant, and no Gibbs is _not _the father…"

"Then who is? Wait, if you weren't pregnant, then how do you have a baby? And how come you never told me?"

"Slow down. I'll tell you in your lab, I don't think we can stay in "Gibbs' office" all day." Jenny said flipping the switch that Abby flipped in order to stop the elevator.

"Okay, okay, let's go." Abby said quickly pressing the button to her lab floor.

A few seconds later the elevator arrived and Abby got off and started walking; it was then that she noticed that Jenny wasn't behind her. She turned back around and saw that Jenny was once again poking her head out of the elevator.

"Uhhh, now I have to ask. What are you doing?!"

"I'm making sure no one's around." Jenny answered back walking out of the elevator having seen that no one was around.

"Right…" Abby said not sure why Jenny didn't want anyone around.

"I'll explain in your office." Jenny said next to Abby.

"Okay, right this way Director…"

"Jenny, Abby, call me Jenny."

"Jenny, this way." Abby said as they walked into her office and through it to the far room so no one could walk in on them.

"We're here, spill."

"First off, she's not technically my baby. Someone dropped her on my front stoop last night with a note saying they no longer wanted her and that she was my problem now…"

"Wait, last night wass freezing out. Are you telling me that someone drooped off a baby in freezing cold, wet whether at _night_?" Abby said shocked and angered that someone could be so cruel to something that was completely dependant on someone.

"That's exactly what I said. But yes, someone did. I was doing paper work, heard her crying and went to my front door where I saw a box. I brought the box inside and put her in clean dry clothes and fed her. Ducky helped too, that's actually why I was headed down there, well I am supposed to go down when he calls me and tells me he's available, but when I was getting out of the elevator to my office Gibbs was there so I got back on the elevator to avoid him seeing me, that's where I ran into you." Jenny rambled a bit, not wanting to give too much away, Abby may not seem like it to some people, but she was extremely perceptive about things.

"Why don't you want anyone to see you?" Abby asked.

"It's complicated for a number of different reasons Abby. Anyways do you want to hold her?" She asked hoping to change the subject. She knew she succeeded when the woman's face in front of her had a huge smile and held her hands open nodding her head roughly.

"Yea, and don't worry, I'll be extremely careful." Abby said as Jenny set the carrier on the ground and took the little girl out; after the infant was free she pushed the carrier under Abby's desk wanting to make it so there was nothing either of them could possibly trip over.

"Here you go." Jenny said placing the child in Abby's arms. She squirmed a bit and opened her eyes when her fists bunched up and started waving in the air.

"Aww, she's adorable!" Abby said as she used one of her fingers to let the baby grab onto. Abby was moving her finger back and forth slowly, effectively moving the baby's hand when she looked at Jenny.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not sure yet…"

"Do you have any ideas?" Abby asked wanting to help pick out a name.

"A couple…"

"I can help if you want, you know narrow them down a bit or just listen to them and say what my favorite is, but I am curious to hear the possible names of our new family member."

"Family member?" Jenny asked a bit confused, she knew Abby referred to her and Gibbs as mommy and daddy, but she didn't know that she would refer to her kid as a family member, although now that she thought of it, it made sense.

"Well, yea. Mommy's kid means our little sister, and we'll take care of her like one two. I promise you that, now names, lay em' on me." Abby said giving the little girl back to Jenny.

"Well, the names I really like are Alexandra, Ashley, and Grace, but I can't choose between them. What do you think?" She asked wanting to get opinions she also made a note to ask Ducky what he thought of the names.

"Hmm, I love them all! If you call her Alexandra you could call her Ally, Ashley could be Ash, and Grace could be Gracie. Ohhh, I love nicknames!" Abby said excitedly.

"I didn't think about nicknames, but I like the ones you said…but that still leaves me with the dilemma of which name to pick." Jenny said looking at the infant in her arms as if she were trying to search for what name would best suit the little bundle.

"Well, I like…oh my god!" Abby said suddenly.

At the change in Abby's voice Jenny looked up at the women in front of her and noted that she was looking behind her at something. Wondering what it could be that would draw Abby away from a conversation like this and make her look the way she was Jenny looked over her shoulder towards the front of Abby's Lab through the little window on the door and saw what it was.

There walking towards the room they were in was none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jenny started to panic thinking he was going to get to the room and see her holding her new baby. She was horrified to see what would happen when he saw her and the baby, but not only that but she was sure that there would be a fight that would break out somehow. Knowing the two of them a fight was inevitable, as common as walking into Abby's lab and music be blaring…

She was broken out of her thoughts when Abby grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry, stay right here. I'll go take care of him, but I still want to know why it is such a big deal that he can't know about her…aghh, gotta go take care of him, I'll be right back." Abby said and dashed out of her back office while Jenny remained with her back to the door so that if he got close enough he would not be able to see the baby because her back would be blocking her.

Abby made it out of the office just in time to intercept Gibbs from entering it

"Hey my silver haired fox, what can I do for you?!" She said pointing both her fingers at him.

Gibbs though was not paying attention to her; he was currently looking through the little window at the back of Jenny trying to figure out why she was here. He was curious as to her behavior today.

First he saw her poking her head out of the elevator about fifteen minutes ago, now she was down in Abby's office, no in Abby's back office which she barely ever used.

"Abs…what's the director doing in your office?" he said still looking at Jenny's back. He noticed that it looked like she was holding something, but was drawn away from looking at her at Abby's words.

"She asked me about our case…"

"We don't have a case right now Abby…"

"Right…fine the truth is I asked her for her advice…"

"On…?"

"Umm, I asked her advice on…dating." Abby scolded herself with that one, but she was panicking under Gibbs' glare.

"You asked the director advice on dating?" Gibbs asked with sarcasm, he knew she was lying and it was causing him to get even more curious and if he was going to admit it, a bit jealous. He knew she wouldn't ask for advice on dating from Jenny, but the thought of Jenny going out and dating caused his jealousy to rise.

"Yes…" Abby said losing inconvincibly.

"Abby, Caf-Pow…" Gibbs threatened and Abby blanched and made a face. She turned her head to look at Jenny, but realized she couldn't see her. She turned back around and decided to play the kid.

"That's no fair Gibbs!" She wined.

"Yes, Jethro, that is no fair. She tells you the truth and you threaten to take away her Caf-Pow…and here I thought you rewarded honesty." Jenny said coming out of the office.

Abby whipped around at hearing Jenny thinking she came out holding the baby, but when she saw she wasn't holding her she looked at Jenny's eyes and got a 'play along' look as well as a 'she's safe' one. Abby showed she understood by nodding slightly and the two females looked back at Gibbs. Abby with an innocent expression plastered on her face and Jenny with an eyebrow raised and a smirk firmly in place.

She knew she had to do something when she realized Gibbs was on to Abby. Thinking fast she bent down and fastened the baby girl into her carrier and kissed her on the forehead. She tucked the carrier back under the table and went out just in time to throw a blow to Gibbs.

"I do." Gibbs shot back with his glare in place. So she was going to try to, well all he needed to do was ask the right question to call her out. _'That shouldn't be too difficult.'_ He thought to himself.

"Really?! Then why are you threatening to punish Abby for telling the truth?" She knew he knew they were both lying, but was hoping that he didn't ask her anything that would require her to lie about, because then he could call her out by her stupid tell.

"If she were telling the truth I wouldn't be threatening her now would I?" He said stepping closer to her.

"I'm not really sure." Jenny answered back her to taking a step closer.

Abby was watching from the sidelines and slowly backing away feeling a blow up coming, at the same time though she was hoping that they continue getting closer to each other and then, oh she didn't know, possibly kiss or something. Hey a girl can hope!

"Why are you here Jen?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I'm here Agent Gibbs, because Abby and I were talking about something very important, now if you don't mind, we would like to continue…"

"What?" he interrupted.

"What, what?" she asked stalling. Gibbs glared at her and she decided not to play dumb thinking it would only make him more upset than it already was. "Dating, like she said."

"Don't believe it." He said, once again stepping closer. Now they were only a step away from each other, probably less if you measured it.

"Well believe it. She wanted to know how I was able to go out with so many different guys and…" She stopped at the look on his face. It was filled with fury she didn't know he was capable of showing to someone that was not a criminal. As it was she had only seen this look on his face a few times in interrogation or talking to suspects he knew were guilty, and she worked with him for many, many years.

Gibbs couldn't control the fury that took over at her words. Thinking about her going out with one guy was infuriating, but multiple? And she said no off the job for them because she had to focus on her work. That was it! He took a step towards her causing her to take a step away from him. He continued until she hit her back against the back office door. Gibbs stepped closer still so that his feet were touching her feet, his chest pressing into hers, and hands on both of her shoulders preventing her from moving anywhere.

Abby stood in shock and horror as Gibbs furiously backed Jenny up against the office door. Saw Jenny subconsciously turn her head and attempt to look through the door, Gibbs gently, yet roughly grab her chin and turn her face to look him in the eye. Saw as Jenny's face turn from shock and frightened to angry and frightening.

"Let go now Agent Gibbs." Jenny said and Abby shivered with the coldness dripping from her voice, she said it quietly, but demanding and with such power behind it that even Gibbs couldn't prevent the coldness seep into his body.

"What is wrong with you today?! First you were acting suspicious at the elevator this morning and now this?! What are you hiding?!" He demanded grabbing her hands as they came up from her sides and attempted to push him away. He tried to get them back at her sides, but when she wouldn't let up he decided to go with the next best thing and pinned them next to her head, one on each side.

"I said let go!" Jenny said once again bringing her face so it was only an inch away from his. She glared at him as he glared at her, both demanding something.

"What are you hiding?!" He said his voice rising slightly and he brought his face a tad bit closer so that if she said anything that would require moving her mouth their lips would collide.

Realizing this Jenny backed away just enough to prevent this and answered him.

"Nothing you need to know, now once again, let go of me!" Jenny said her voice starting to rise to match his.

Abby was finally able to move again and marched over to both of them and shouted.

"HEY! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE. THIS IS MY LAB AND THERE WILL BE _NO_ FIGHTING IN IT. EITHER LEAVE OR KNOCK IT OFF!!" She closed her eyes and plugged her ears fearing their reactions, but when no yelling came Abby opened her eyes to find that Gibbs was no longer there and Jenny was slumped against the door looking both tired and somewhat depressed.

"Jenny…? Are you okay?" Abby asked knowing she obviously wasn't.

At Abby's shout both Gibbs and Jenny jumped both forgetting there was someone else in the room with them.

Jenny was looking at Abby when she felt Gibbs breath spread across the side of her face.

"If you don't trust me enough to tell me, then I'll figure it out by myself, _Madam Director_. Ha! The position really suits you." And with that he walked away leaving Jenny starring after him hurt by his words and worn out from the fight.

"Jenny…? Are you Okay?" Abby pulled her out of her trance.

"Yea just a little tired didn't sleep at all last night. Nothing to worry about…"

"But you and Gibbs almost ripped each others throats out a minute ago; I actually thought the two of you were going to, to tell you the truth." Abby interrupted.

"Gibbs and I always get into fights, which is one of the reasons that I don't want him knowing about her, he will find someway to use her against me…"

"Jenny, he would never do that. Despite the way he acts, he really does love you…"

"STOP!" Jenny said more harshly than she wanted to. "I mean…" she started, but was interrupted by her cell phone going off. "It's Ducky, I gotta go. Sorry Abby about having to witness this in your lab. And thank you for the nicknames and not saying anything about her." She said as she gave Abby a hug, she normally didn't apologize, but she knew Abby needed and deserved one right now.

"That's okay Jenny, but if you want my advice, I think you should tell Gibbs, I stand by what I said a minute ago, no matter how much you want to deny it, he really does, and I think he could help you out a lot with her. He's had a daughter before and knows what he's doing, so just think about it okay?" Abby said as Jenny grabbed the carrier and started walking out of the office.

All Jenny could do was smile at Abby and nod once.

She was starting to think that both Abby and Ducky were right about telling Gibbs about the little girl. The fight a little bit ago could have certainly been avoided if she'd just told him.

If she were to be honest with herself the reason she didn't want to tell Gibbs about her was because she didn't think she could handle it. Seeing how he reacts to her and thinking about how he would have acted with their baby…

_'Stop it Jennifer!'_ she scolded herself for thinking such things and continued on her way down to autopsy.

All that was going through her head on the trip down was, _'Please don't let me run into him in autopsy, let alone the rest of the day…'_

**A/N: So? Terrible? Salvageable? Good? Great? Should I continue to chapter four? Let me know what you think and I should be able to get the next chapter out to you relatively soon. Say what name you want the baby to be named if you want, I am most likely going ot go with popular vote because, I really can't decide which name I want to use, thanks. I originally didn't intend to have the whole confrontation between Jenny and Gibbs, at fist I just wanted it to be Gibbs and Abby, but my fingers typed this, so hopefully you all like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so, so, sooo sorry for the long wait, but as you know my computer freaked out and everything I had was lost. I tried to re-write it, but it was turning out terrible, I will try what I did with second chances and go a completely different way then how I originally planned for it to go and see how that works. Remember folks, what happens is a surprise to me as well as to you. Please R&R, Enjoy^.^**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

Jenny was able to make it all the way to autopsy without another incident with Gibbs. The problem was, when she got to autopsy.

She looked like she had been doing since her arrival to NCIS headquarters. There was no one in the room at all, Ducky wasn't even there. Jenny, knowing that Ducky would be back soon because he called her to come went in and sat on one of the slabs. She looked at her new baby and couldn't help but pick her up out of the carrier.

She was rocking the infant in her arms and swaying slightly when she heard a door open. The sound however was not that of the door to get into autopsy, but that of the large silver door to the left, well from where she was sitting it was directly in front of her.

She just hoped down off the slab and was once again looking at her baby when she froze at the voice.

"I still don't see why you needed to see me Duck; you could have asked me on the phone." Gibbs had said. Jenny's head shot up and she starred at the two figures that just entered.

"Yes, well you know me Jethro, I like to be formal, and besides that I called you twenty minutes ago, of course there gone now. You don't really expect someone to wait that long on the phone so you?" Ducky asked.

He looked around the room and was meant by Jenny's accusing/dear-in-the-headlights stare. He knew how it must have looked, she must have thought that he called Gibbs down, and her so that she would have to tell him of the baby.

It wasn't that though, Ducky had gotten into the office and just before he was about to call Jenny down his phone went off, thinking it was her he picked it up. It wasn't though, it was one of the women they had meant last time they went out. He wasn't quite sure of the name, having already forgotten it, and he was unsure as to the reason she called. But she asked for Jethro, so Ducky called him down. The thing was, was that he never came, he said goodbye to the women, and thinking it was safe and that he wasn't going to come down, Ducky picked up the phone and called Jennifer.

_Damn these two and their timing!_ Ducky thought as Gibbs replied.

"Yea, well, I ran into someone and we got into an argument…" he was going to keep going, but as he turned around he was silenced by the women he was just talking about standing there with her back to them.

He was sure of it this time, she was definitely holding something, and this time he was going to find out.

"Director, so nice to see you again." Gibbs said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster. He was walking to where she was standing, but he saw that she was trying to make her way out of the room; she was also trying to keep her back to him. It only fueled his anger and curiosity more.

"Damn it Jennifer!" Gibbs yelled frustrated, he never ever used Jennifer unless he was extremely frustrated or thin on patience. It was effective though as the women stopped and stood still. "Just knock it off and turn around already! Let me know what's wrong, let me help." he said much quieter with almost a sense of defeat about his voice.

She stayed where she was, but she didn't turn around. Gibbs started walking again, and when he saw her foot start to take another step, he hurried his pace so he got to the door before she did.

Jenny watched as Gibbs slowly turned around and she did the only thing she could think of she turned her back to him.

She heard him greet her sarcastically and when she heard his footfalls she started to try and make her way out of the room. Jenny knew it was pointless though, eventually he would see the carrier that was on the floor by the slab, thankfully it was behind it, but soon enough he would see it and put two and two together.

He told her to stop and turn around, Jenny stopped and was battling with herself on whether or not she should turn around. She knew he wanted to help, she knew by the sound in his voice when he said so. She was about to when she heard his footfalls again. Loosing her nerve she tried to escape again. It was at that moment that she heard his footsteps increase in speed.

Jenny timed it just right and was able to turn at the precise time to keep him from being able to see. Now she knew she was acting like a child, but she was growing more and more nervous as the inevitable came closer.

Gibbs watched as she turned once again, and it angered him even more. He reached out and grasped her shoulders as he had many times before. He turned her around and was shocked still to see what it was.

Jenny knew there was no way she was going to get away from Gibbs seeing, this was only confirmed as she felt Gibbs grasp her shoulders and roughly turn her around. Jenny bowed her head not wanting to see his face when he saw what she was keeping from him.

Ducky watched the whole exchange feeling somewhat bad for Jennifer, but at the same time knowing that it could have been avoided if she didn't try to avoid him twice already. He knew Jenny was going to be upset with him for a while and unwilling to listen to his side, but he was okay with that as long something good came from it.

He saw the look of defeat cross Jenny's face when Gibbs grasped her shoulders. He waited with baited breath to see what would come of discovery.

**A/N: Okay, its short I know. I had a really hard and frustrating time trying to come up with this chapter. It seemed that everything I tried turned out terrible. I think that what I have is okay, and I wanted to get something out to you so there you go. If you think I should even bother with the rest let me know, maybe it's just today that I am having hard time writing, but I don't know. Anyways, let me know if I should continue or not, please throw your ideas at me, I am running out, well not really, but I need more. Thanks again^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I twisted my wrist really bad and it hurt way too much to try and type, but it's getting better and doesn't hurt as much to type, still hurts though, so this chapter might be short, who knows? Okay, well enjoy^.^**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_He saw the look of defeat cross Jenny's face when Gibbs grasped her shoulders. He waited with baited breath to see what would come of discovery._

_**Current Chapter:**_

Gibbs stood completely still as realization dawned. Now everything wass making sense, why she was avoiding everyone all day, her defensiveness, the look into Abby's office when he had pinned her against the door, it was all starting to make more sense, but with the truth of what was bothering her, Gibbs started to get furious.

"What the hell?!" He asked with an accusing tone trying to rein in his anger. He saw Jenny's head drop lower and felt a pang of guilt for being so pushy and rude.

The thing was, everything with the Frog just ended, Tony almost got killed, she was, and if he were to be honest, was still a mess from it. He thought that she was hiding something else dealing with either the Frog, or something even worse. He was angry that she once again didn't fill him in, instead she was filling Abby in on it, risking Abby's life and her own, but it wasn't that at all. She had a child, and she was trying to keep him from finding out, but _why_?!

He was shocked at the amount of anger that was coursing through him at the revelation of Jenny having a baby. Of course, he really knew that it was because he still had heavy feelings for her, and the thought of her having a child with someone, that wasn't him…he was _pissed_!

"How old?!" he demanded in a low and cold voice.

Jenny cringed from it, she could handle the yelling, but this was something she had only ever experienced twice in all her time of knowing him.

Once when they we're in Paris, and he thought the man she was supposed to distract had hurt her, and then it wasn't really directed at her, but the other time was her fault, and his tone was definitely directed at her.

It was the night after the whole Frog fiasco, but even then, it didn't seem as cold as it was now, she cold feel it without looking up and meeting his eyes.

"HOW OLD?!" he almost shouted. She jumped at the increase in his voice.

"I don't know." She answered trying to lull the baby back to sleep before she started crying.

"You don't know!?" He asked not believing her. This riled Jenny up enough to where she hardened her eyes and snapped her gaze to his.

Ducky saw the change in reaction and was about to intervene when Jenny's voice overtook his.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs! I don't know, but that is my problem, not yours!! This has _nothing_ to do with you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a checkup that is waiting." Jenny said with just as much coldness as him. He continued to stare at her as he still held tight to her shoulders. Jenny and Gibbs glared with such intensity it was a surprise neither of them hurt themselves.

Ducky knew he had to step in, the agency was used to their feuds and arguments, but he had never seen both of them so railed up with anger. He just hoped that he wasn't going to wind up in serious pain by Jenny with what he was about to say.

"Gibbs, can you hold on one second, Jennifer come here for a minute please." He internally shrank back from the twin glares he was receiving, but on the surface he held his ground. He watched as Gibbs snapped his hands back and Jenny yank away from him, then as she started to make her way over to him as Gibbs glared at her back.

"Thank you my dear, now, may I?" He asked indicating her place the crying infant in his arms, it amazed him at how quite she was. Jenny hesitantly did so and watched as Ducky looked at the infant then to Gibbs and finally to herself.

"I will be done here in a little over a half an hour, you two can talk till then, just not here, this little one needs some quiet.

He saw Jenny eyes turn ice cold with something that looked like fear.

"No Dr. Mallard, I'm quite alright waiting till you're done…" Jenny voice was dripping with anger, she knew it, he knew it, and Gibbs knew it, the thing was the voice that came after was the same.

"Director, we need to talk…"

"There is nothing to talk about!" She shouted back at Gibbs, and then cursed herself as the baby started crying again.

"Now Jennifer!" Ducky demanded, Jenny was a bit shocked that she was being kicked out of her daughters check up, but she knew Ducky was only doing this for her daughter and for her and Gibbs, the thing was she didn't want to accept it. She was about to argue, when she felt arms grasp her shoulders again, and before she cold say anything she was being turned around and pushed out of autopsy.

Ducky heard her voice rising, but almost laughed as it was only her voice, Jethro was staying silent as he pushed his boss and former lover toward the elevator. He did laugh however when he heard the elevator doors ding. He knew Gibbs wouldn't stay silent once he pressed the emergency switch, and knew that Jenny would fight just as long and as loud as he would. Something would have to be said or done in that confined space; he was just hoping it was going to be something good.

"Well, little one, it seems your mommy will either be back very soon, or not for a while, so shall we?" He said as he began the checkup.

**A/N: SO? Sorry, I know it's short, but I hope you like it, my wrist is killing me and I thought it was the right place to end it. Next chapter should be the confrontation between Jenny and Gibbs, what's going to happen? Will their relationship get even worse, or will they finally put their stubbornness aside and realize what they have? Review for the next chapter, Thanks again^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I wanted to go back and re-read what I have so far from the beginning to really make sure everything makes sense so far, I also twisted my wrist really bad and it has been killing me to type, it's getting better, but it still hurts like crazy, I'm also pretty sure I broke my middle finger, one handed typing is slow! But I wanted to get the next chapter out to you. Please R&R**

**You all need to thank TomorrowNeverCame for helping me a ton with the elevator scene in her. Thank you sooo much!!!**

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_Well, little one, it seems your mommy will either be back very soon, or not for a while, so shall we?" He said as he began the checkup._

_**Current Chapter:**_

"I can walk by myself you know! Besides that, I would like to stay with my daughter while she is getting a check-up…" Jenny started not wanting to get into the elevator knowing the inevitable was coming.

Gibbs continued to stay quite as the elevator came closer with every step taken.

"Agent Gibbs, let go! I do not need to go in there, LET GO!!!" she tried knowing it was useless, as well as childish. She also knew they needed to work something out, but she was terrified at what she was going to let slip under his intense gaze.

She tried one last time to get away when they stopped right outside the elevator, Gibbs pressed the button and Jenny tried to yank herself away. The attempt was useless as Gibbs wound the arm that wasn't pressing the button around her torso, which his other arm followed.

Jenny was frozen with emotions going through her. She had dreamt of Gibbs holding her again, but dreams did no justice. The feeling of him pulling her flush against him, the pressure of his arms on her stomach, his breath on her neck and through her hair was almost enough to send her shakily to the floor, but she willed the emotions away enough to be able to stand him pushing her into the elevator as the doors opened.

Jenny stood with her back to him as he walked in. She heard the ding of the doors closing and knew before it happened that the elevator was going to halt in it's upwards motion. Sure enough less than a second later the elevators course stopped and the lights went out, leaving the emergency ones on.

"How long?!" He asked, but Jenny wasn't quite sure what he meant by 'how long?'

"How long what?" She asked still facing the wall, she closed her eyes tightly as she felt him grip her shoulders again, there were going to be bruises tomorrow she was sure of it. He turned her around swiftly and waited till she opened her eyes.

"How long?!" He demanded his voice rising.

"How long WHAT?!!" she yelled back uncrossing her arms and stepping closer anger finally overpowering her.

He glared at her thinking she knew what he was asking and was playing dumb. He watched as she glared back, he knew they were both at the angriest they each have ever been with each other.

"How long have you been with the father?" The last word tasted like acid in his mouth.

Jenny cringed slightly at his tone; his voice was like ice shards ripping through her.

He watched as she cringed and though it was because of the question.

"Answer the question!" Gibbs demanded and her gaze, if possible, got even harder.

"Don't you _dare _order me around! I'm _your_ boss! Not the other way around, understand…?!" She said, but let a small yelp out as she was suddenly shoved against the back of the elevator.

Gibbs gripped her shoulders again and backed her into the wall with enough force for her to let out a reaction and let her mask slip for a second to reveal fear before quickly getting covered up again.

Jenny couldn't take it, he was to close for her and quite frankly, she was scarred, she'd never seen him so mad, and she's only seen him this aggressive with a handful of criminals. She still however did not want to appear weak in front of him so she kept her gaze down.

"Look at me!" He ordered, but when she didn't he shock her a bit till she met his gaze, raw fury in her eyes.

"What?!" she hissed, cold fury and fear in her eyes. She knew she needed to try to calm him down somewhat or she was going to come out of here with more than bruised shoulders and upper arms.

"Who's the father?" Jenny was fed up, she started clawing at his hands trying to get him to let go so she could be on an even ground with him.

Gibbs was furious enough that he gripped her wrists tightly and held above her head as he pushed his knee between her legs and his waist against hers to effectively trap her.

He saw her eyes widen, but ignored it, fury ripping through him.

Jenny was terrified beyond belief, but at the same time she was slightly aroused, feeling him flush against her, even though it was for a completely different reason that what she would like, it still affected her.

She knew she had to calm down, he was already hurting her wrists, she could feel bruises forming on her upper arms, and was a hundred percent positive there would be one's on her wrists in less than an hour's time.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and look down. "I don't know…" she started, but was cut off be Gibbs loud grunt.

"Ha! Of course you don't know! Just how many guys do you sleep with in a week?! Three?! Four?!" He shouted at her, his grip tightening.

"You're hurting me!" She ground out, not even trying to defend herself yet, he wouldn't listen anyways, instead she was trying to keep him from possibly breaking something.

"Good, then at least I know you can feel something!" She was trying not to cry now, no matter how he hurt her, she wouldn't let him see her cry, "Is this what you do Jenny? You play with guys? Make them fall for you, care about you, then dump them! Leave them wondering what happened when they thought everything was going so well?!!!"

"Jethro!!" she screamed for the third time.

"WHAT?!!" she shook her head minutely, whatever it was she was going to say before was washed away in the fury and hurt that was caused by what he had said.

"I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed, her tears flowing freely now, she was too hurt and too upset to try and stop them.

"The feeling's mutual," he said back, his voice like ice; he let go of her and turned around.

She took this opportunity to start the elevator again, she turned back to him and said in a low, but hurt and anger filled voice; "and I hate myself, for believing that you cared about me the way I did for you," she gasped as a sob escaped, just then the elevator opened and she quickly ran out, leaving Gibbs there starring at where she had just been.

She started down the deserted hallway, but turned back and caught the door before it closed.

"You want to know what I was originally going to say?!" she said quietly, "she's not mine, someone left her on my front porch last night! Maybe if you had taken a minute to think about things before screaming at me you would have realized that I have NOT been pregnant, if I had been don't you think you would have noticed?!" Her voice rose again.

She saw his facial expression change; suddenly she was aware of the tears that were still flowing freely down her face. She turned around and quickly ran to the bathroom on that floor, she locked it and slumped against the door.

Why didn't she just tell him to begin with?! She looked down at her wrists and let a sob loose as she saw the angry looking blue that was rapidly spreading across them. She gently rubbed them, cringing at the pain. Wanting to check before anyone knocked on the door; Jenny pushed herself up off the floor and made her way over to the mirror above the sink. She took her over shirt off and had to close her eyes at the vision she was presented with.

From the tops of her shoulder to her elbow were vicious black and blue hand prints marking her skin. She put her shirt back on and splashed her face with cold water trying to regain composure.

All of a sudden she heard the bathroom door handle jiggle followed by a slight knock.

Nervous that it was Gibbs she slowly walked towards the door.

"Jenny?!" she let out a soft sigh and reached to unlock the door.

"Jenny are you okay?!" Abby asked as she entered the room and locked the door again.

Abby gave her an enormous hug. After about two minutes she pulled away and placed her hands on Jenny's shoulders. When Jenny gasped slightly Abby pulled back as if she'd been burned.

"Let me see!" Abby demanded hands on her hips.

She was furious with Gibbs right now. Ducky had called her and told her to hack into the elevator security camera; he had also asked that she send him a view link so he could see what was happening while he was giving the baby a check-up.

Abby had done it without asking any questioned and was greeted with the while entire scene between Jenny and Gibbs. As soon as she saw Jenny run from the elevator Abby grabbed her keys to her lab, locked the door so Gibbs couldn't get in and ran like a maniac towards the girl's bathroom.

"Let you see what Abby…?" Jenny tried.

"Uh hu, Ducky called me, told me to hack the camera, I saw everything. Now let me see, how bad is it?"

Jenny sighed and let a small smile cross her face, Abby was brilliant.

"Come on, take it off." Abby urged wanting to see just how much damage Gibbs had done to her.

"Abby, really, it's nothing, I'll be fine…" Jenny was trying; she didn't want Abby, or anyone for that matter to see how much Gibbs had hurt her. It was the hand gesture Jenny was giving that drew Abby's attention to her wrist.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She looked back to Jenny who was looking away.

"Not buying it, if he did that" she indicated to Jenny's wrists "then your shoulders must be much worse. Please Jenny?" Abby pleaded, she needed to report back to Ducky about all of this, she was positive Jenny wouldn't go herself.

Jenny sighed and started to take her over shirt off again. When it was completely off she refused to look at Abby.

Abby watched as Jenny removed her top shirt and was almost sick with the image that greeted her.

"Oh my god Jenny! Are you okay?! I'm going to hurt him, better yet; I'll have Ziva hurt him!" Abby was starring at the bruises, by the look of them and the color Jenny must be in a ton of pain.

"Abs! Its fine, they'll fade soon enough, okay it will take a bit, but eventually they'll be gone. He's mad, you're mad, hell, I'm pissed, but don't tell Ziva please, I think she might actually do something to him that won't fade…she knows doesn't she…?" Jenny asked as Abby started to bite her lip and look at her with apologetic eyes.

"Uh…yea, they all do, they were kinda there for the video…" Abby watched as Jenny's eyes widened with fear.

"Oh god, where are they Abby?!" Abby laughed a bit.

"It's okay, their just going to confront Gibbs and tell him what a jerk he is and if he ever hurts you again….you know the rest. Don't worry; they won't do anything to him except perhaps make him feel like a complete jerk." Abby grinned.

"I take it you filled them in on everything?" Abby nodded "Well, thanks, now I don't have to explain why I'm carrying a baby to them, I doubt the other teams will even begin to ask…"

"Don't worry Jenny; we're here for you if you ever need any help you know where to come." Abby said and hugged her again.

"Thanks Abby, now I got to go get Gracie…"

"You named her?!" Abby shouted.

"Yup, Grace Alexa Shepard…"

"I LOVE IT!!!" Abby shouted jumping up and down.

"Thanks Abs, now I'm gonna go get her, can you go make sure they haven't ya know…"

"Killed him?" Jenny laughed and Abby's smile grew.

"Yea."

"You bet, but I'm gonna say something too just to let you know." She assured her.

"As long as you don't hurt him I'm okay with it. Thanks again Abby, for everything." Jenny said giving Abby one last hug before walking down towards the elevator.

Abby's face hardened as she started to make her way to the bullpen to give Gibbs a piece of her mind.

**A/N: Well? What do you think, next chapter you'll get to hear the team giving Gibbs the guilt trip and Ducky's talk with Jenny, as well as some Jibbsy moments, and possibly Tiva, but that's a maybe, I haven't wrote it yet, but those are what I'm going to try to include, any ideas send them this way. Thanks again^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, midterm week is this week, so I have been studying like a maniac trying to make sure I'm ready, but I needed a break, so I wrote this. I have a few things to address about the last chapter if you'd read it=D**

**--Okay while reading the reviews I saw a lot of people didn't think that Gibbs would be able to actually physically harm Jenny. But, like I said, she had never seen him so mad before, or this aggressive. Also if you remember back to the episode 'The Probie' you will remember that Gibbs physically grabbed her shoulders and moved her out of his way. If you watch closely you will see he grabbed her with enough force that she shook slightly from it. He was no wards near as angry then as he would be if this situation actually happened. It's a stab through the hart as someone who reviewed said. Okay, well hopefully it makes a bit more sense now as to why he was so irrational^.^**

**Now to end my long A/N's, here's the next installment, please R&R. Enjoy^.^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Gracie=P**

Gibbs had barely been sitting at his desk for five minutes when his team arrived, looking none too happy.

He glared at them still upset with himself for not being able to realize that if Jenny had been pregnant he would be able to tell. He was just as upset, if not more upset with himself for how he had lost control with his actions and emotions.

"Gibbs!" Ziva said harshly. Gibbs looked right at her waiting for her to continue.

"What the hell got into you in there?!" Tony asked pointing towards the elevator.

"What are you…?"

"We saw everything boss." McGee said hesitantly, but with coldness underlying every word.

"Saw everything?" Now he was playing dumb, he knew they knew; there was no other possibility after what they had said.

"Do not try to act dumb Gibbs, I will tell you now, that if you ever hurt Jenny again, what is happening right now will not happen. There will not be any time for this, seeing as you will be on your way t the hospital…" Ziva started, but changed where she was going.

"I would never hurt you with out permission from Jenny or being asked, I think of you as a father of the sorts. But Jenny is and has been my best friend for many years. If she ever tells me you have hurt her again, I promise I will be talking to you _alone_!" She said eyeing him as she threatened him. It was true, she did think of him as a father, but although she knew she could never actually bring herself to hurt him, and she was sure he knew that as well, she wanted to make sure he knew just how much him hurting Jenny was upsetting the team.

"Thank you Ziva, but I can promise you that if there's one thing Jenny can do its stand up for herself…" Gibbs started.

"But not to you." She said right back and Gibbs looked at her with a questioning look.

Ziva looked at her two partners and after getting the nod of confirmation she continued.

"Jenny would never be able to do anything to you. Not only were you her boss, but she respects you and cares about you too much to do anything to you. I can almost guarantee that she is thinking right now about what she must have done wrong to have you act like you did…"

"What are you talking about David?!" He demanded confused. There was no way that what she was saying was true. Then again, once he thought about it, he realized that Jenny never did do anything to him in the past, when he accused her of some of the things he had, and had expected her to do something, she never did. She just took it and asked if there was anything else.

Of course sometimes she would yell back at him, but she never laid a hand on him, or accused him of things he should have been accused of.

"You know what she's talking about boss!" Tony said. "Jenny would never do anything on purpose that would hurt you, to her, nothing you do is wrong, there's always a reason. Gibbs, she loves you way to much to defend herself against you!"

"She does _not_ love me!" He ground out.

"Do you not see it?! You are one of the only people's opinions she actually cares and listens to. What you think of her matters, what is her reaction when you tell her she males one hell of a politician? She stares at you with hurt eyes, am I right? That's what I thought, yet if DiNozzo or McGee were to say that she would take it as a compliment…"

"That proves nothing…"

"That proves EVERYTHING!!!!" Tony shouted the last word. "How can you say that means nothing?! You are the only person that can hurt her through something as trivial as bringing up something in the past, or how good she is at her job! What you think of her is everything to her!" He yelled gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Their right boss, you're the only one I have ever seen go talk to her when she's having an excellent day and be able to turn it around so quickly, just the same can be said for if she's having a bad day. Boss, you're the only one that she actually lets herself be herself around. Sure with Ziva she's comfortable, but she has known Ziva for a long time, as long as you if you count years they have been together. Yet, she is still more comfortable and happy when she's around you!" McGee said pointing out some of the evidence on what they were saying.

"Yea, if what your saying is true, then she would have come to me about that child long before I found out about her, she avoided me all damn day…"

"Because, of what you would _think_ about her!" Ziva said loosing patience. "And what do you do when you finally find out what her big secret is?! Scream at her and accuse her of sleeping with hundreds of men! She did nothing but stand by and let you hurt her, and not just with what you were saying, but physically as well! I have only twice seen Jenny cry, and that was when we were being held prisoner and when _you_ went into a coma, all of the other times, she is strong. You broke that wall with a few accusations and physical actions! If that doesn't show you how much she cares about what you think about her than what she said should!"

"And what was that David?!" Gibbs asked knowing what they were saying was true, but not wanting to let them know.

"What was it exactly?" She asked looking towards Tony who recited her words exactly.

"_I hate you! And I hate myself, for believing that you cared about me the way I did for you!"_

"Get back to work…NOW!" Gibbs said as he walked out of the bullpen towards the elevator knowing exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Jenny took one last deep breath as she opened the autopsy doors and walked over to where Ducky was bent over talking to her little girl.

When he heard the swish of the doors he turned around holding Gracie and saw Jenny smile at the little bundle.

Jenny walked forwards and held out her hands for her daughter when Ducky cleared his throat. At first she was just going to pretend she didn't hear him, knowing that he had seen the whole entire argument between her and Gibbs take place, but when he still didn't make a move to hand Grace over she looked up into his knowing eyes.

"Yes Ducky?" She asked playing dumb. He indicated to her shirt, and knowing there was no getting around it, she took her over shirt off for the third time in less than a half hour.

Ducky couldn't hold the gasp in when he saw the bruises that marred her porcelain skin. He saw Jenny cringe and felt guilty for letting the gasp out.

"I'm sorry my dear, I never thought Jethro was capable of something like this, especially to you."

"What do you mean, especially to me Ducky?" Jenny asked wondering what he meant.

Ducky watched her for a minute before turning around and placing Gracie into her carrier.

"Jenny my dear, you have to know how he feels about you." He said, but when he turned around and looked at her he found a face of surprise and confusion.

"How he feels about…me?" Jenny asked not daring to believe it.

"My dear, why do you think he acted so out of character when he found out you have a daughter? He was so upset his investigator side never kicked in to realize you couldn't have been pregnant without him knowing. Just what was he accusing you of Jennifer?" He asked as he watched her face show doubt.

"Of sleeping with tons of guys, and not knowing who the father was because of it." She answered looking at him while walking over to where Gracie was laying in her carrier. She was stroking Gracie's hair when Ducky spoke again.

"Jennifer, he loves you…" He said and Jenny's head snapped up.

"No, no, no Ducky, you must be mistaken, there's no way he could love me…"

"Why do you think he was so mad when he found out about Grace?"

"Because I didn't tell him about her…"

"No, because he thought it was another man's…"

"Ducky you are wrong!" Jenny said defiantly, not daring to let herself believe that Gibbs still harbored feelings for her, he had already hurt her too much today.

Ducky watched as her stubbornness set in and knew it was fruitless to try and convince her right now, that was something that none other than Gibbs could do.

"Very well, we need to put something on those arms of yours to keep the swelling to a minimum." He said walking over to his desk and pulling out a tube of cream. He applied it to her shoulders and wrist in silence as she starred at her daughter.

"Just put this on when you get home tonight and before you go to bed. If there's still swelling in the morning put some on when you wake up." He said as she silently put her shirt back on.

"Thank you Ducky, I'll have Gracie's report by…"

"Tomorrow, but I can tell you she is eighteen weeks old." He said smiling.

"Thank you again Ducky, see you tomorrow." She said picking up Gracie's carrier and walking towards the door.

"Your welcome, oh and Jennifer," He waited till she turned back around, "he really does love you, more than you know." He said and watched as she fought to produce an unconvincing smile and walked out of autopsy towards the elevator.

She was hesitant to walk out of the elevator, but after a minute she worked up the courage and walked out. She looked towards the bullpen and saw Ziva, Tony, and McGee watching her with concerned eyes, she sent a smile towards them and took notice that Gibbs was no where to be see.

She walked into Cynthia's office, and after showing her Gracie, she was told Agent Gibbs had gone home for the day; apparently he had something important to take care of at home. Jenny was just glad she didn't have to be looking over her shoulder all day thinking he was going to appear out of no where and fight with her again.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted as the elevator doors opened to reveal Gibbs standing there waiting.

"Hey Abs," he said tiredly, allowing himself a small smile at the sight of the young Goth.

"I need to talk to you," she said coldly, pulling him into the elevator and head slapping him anything but lightly.

"Hey! What was that for?" he winced at the force of the slap.

"I saw everything Gibbs! How could you do that to her?!" Abby shouted close to tears at the realization that Gibbs actually hurt Jenny.

"Abby listen-" He started, but was interrupted by another tirade from Abby.

"No Gibbs, you listen! She's in the bathroom crying her eyes out because of what you said! She has," she motioned vigorously up and down her arms with her hands, "bruises! On both her arms on her shoulders _and_ wrists!" she was crying as she yelled at him, thinking about what had happened earlier, "you HURT her!"

"She could've just told me!" Gibbs tried to defend feeling even more shitty then he felt before at the information Abby was telling him.

"You didn't let her! Gibbs! You dragged her into the elevator and started yelling! I was scared of what you were going to do to her!" Abby took a small step back at this.

"Abs-"

"And you know what?! When we were in the bathroom, SHE was trying to make sure that _we_ didn't hurt YOU!" she finished, marching off the elevator as it came to her floor.

"Abby!" he protested, running after her.

Abby entered her lab and slammed the door shut just as Gibbs was running up.

"Abby, let me in!" Gibbs demanded shaking the handle.

"No!" She shouted back.

"Abby, none of this would've happened if she had just told me instead of trying to hide!"

"She couldn't!" Abby yelled her voice muffled from behind the door.

"What do you mean 'she couldn't'?" He asked as he stopped shaking the handle.

Abby opened the door a tiny crack to speak through it normally.

"She didn't want to tell you because, she was afraid you'd use it against her to start a fight. And you did," she sniffled, "and I'm mad at myself because I told her that it would be okay because you would never do anything like that to her," she finished and closed the door again, "You're not allowed in until you apologize to Jenny!" She said firmly.

With one last glare at the door and a shake of the handle Gibbs walked away. He debated for a moment on whether or not to go back to the bullpen, but after Ziva, McGee, and Tony chewed him out he didn't really feel like being there. Instead he pressed the button to bring him to the parking garage.

He told the guards at the door that if anyone was looking for him, that he was going to be at home, he had some things he had to do. He didn't tell them however that none of his plans had to do with him being at his house.

The guards agreed to let the director's assistant know and Gibbs walked over to his car and headed off to start his plan.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue? Let me know what you think and what you'd like in the next chapter. Thank TomorrowNeverCame for most of the confrontation between Abby and Gibbs by the way, thanks TNC! Thanks again^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, you have voted, and I have decided to go with idea numero uno…number one, for those of you who didn't know…Anyways, thank you all for giving your input, it help tremendously. I hope you all like this chapter, and I have to say I am sad to see it end, but it will start again in the following installment. Okay, without further ado, I give you the final chapter to Bolt from the Blue.**

Jenny looked at her table clock and saw it read eighteen hundred hours and decided to take the rest of her work home with her, being tired from everything that occurred the night before as well as wanting to finish getting all of Gracie's things set up.

She had just donned her coat and wass reaching for the pile of case files when her eyes drifted over to Gracie's sleeping form.

She couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face as the sleeping bundle twitched slightly. She took another glance at the pile of case files she had set out and decided to leave them, wanting to spend time getting to know her new daughter.

She grabbed her purse and picked up the carrier before walking to her office door and shutting off the light.

She was slightly surprised when she reached the catwalk and looked down to see the whole Gibbs team, minus Gibbs, standing around Tony's desk. She knew the team was worried about her, and that both Abby and Ziva wanted to see the baby…again, but she hadn't expected them to stay an hour later just to do these things. Her smile grew slightly as Ziva looked towards her and Abby looked to see what Ziva was looking at, the smile and enthusiasm Abby had would have made even the bitterest of people smile…well, most of them anyways.

"Oh, you guys are going to love her! She's so little, and cute and adorable, and, and…" Abby started, and would have most likely kept going had Tony not stepped in.

"Abby, easy, you say that about every baby, but we're sure the director will have no less than a beautiful baby girl, isn't that right director?" Tony asked turning around to face Jenny.

"Jenny, she is precious!" Ziva said coming closer to the carrier.

"She's really beautiful director." McGee said, still a bit uncomfortable calling her by her name rather than her title.

"Thank you, Ziva, Tim; she really is, isn't she." Jenny said smiling while she and the team looked at Gracie as she woke up and started squirming.

"Wow, she's not a crier is she?" Tony half stated half questioned, when all Gracie did was start squirming and look around.

"Not really, no, and when she does, it's quiet…"

"Gorgeous baby, and quiet, you got lucky madam director." Tony said almost dumfounded at the notion of a quiet baby, it almost made him consider having his own, almost.

"You have no idea." Jenny said as she set the carrier down and un-strapped Gracie from it. "Does anyone want to hold her?" Jenny asked cradling the new infant to her.

Abby jumped up and down waving her hand in the air. Jenny smiled, when the team started to suggest she shouldn't.

"Why?! I'll be careful! Right Jenny?!" Abby said pouting slightly.

"Of course Abby, you've held her already, and you were extremely careful with her, their just jealous." Jenny stage whispered the last part as she handed Abby the baby. Abby promptly stuck her tongue out at them before gently rocking Gracie, whose eyes were still roaming over the new environment.

"Ziva?" Jenny asked, but Ziva looked semi frightened.

"It's fine Ziva, just support here, and here, and hold her firmly, but gently against you, there ya go, just like that!" Abby said as she carefully handed Ziva the baby and instructed her on how to hold her properly.

"I've got an idea, well Timmy and I have an idea!" Abby announced getting everyone's attention. "We should throw you a baby shower!" Both Ziva and Tony looked to Jenny to see what she would say, both thinking it was a good idea.

"I believe the shower is supposed to come _before_ the baby's born." Jenny pointed out the obvious.

"Yea, but you weren't pregnant, so we couldn't throw you a baby shower before the baby was born. But we can throw one for you now, and then if you have another baby in the future, than we can throw another one for you, because, this one is sort of like a post baby shower, whereas the other one can be a pre baby shower…" Abby continued to go on.

"Abs, I don't think I'm going to be having another baby anytime soon…"

"Yeah, but if you and Gibbs fix things, then,…I'm sorry Jenny, I shouldn't have brought him up." Abby said at the scowls that crossed her team mate's face and something that she couldn't quite be sure of, but thought it was pain and regret, cross Jenny's face.

"No, Abby, don't apologize, it's fine, but I can tell you with almost a hundred percent probability that Gibbs and I will not be having another baby…not that we ever had one, but I don't think he is in much of the mood to talk to me, much less try to fix things, but it doesn't matter, because I don't think of him like that anyways…okay, then anyone else want to hold her before I head out?" Jenny asked changing the subject, and trying very hard to keep her emotions at bay about the whole entire subject.

"We'll see her at the shower, I think you, and this little one need to rest my dear, things may come out, that you rather wish did not." Ducky said looking directly at her, his gaze speaking more than his words.

"Of course Ducky, thank you." Jenny said relieved for the escape route. "Everyone, just give me a date and time you're all available, and I'll set up a day…"

"No, no, no, I'll set it up Jenny; just let me know tomorrow or Monday when a good time for you is." Abby jumped in, wanting to plan the shower.

Jenny just smiled as Ziva handed her back Gracie, and she strapped her into the carrier, pulling the blankets up around her.

"Thank you guys for everything today." Jenny said picking the carrier up and walking towards the elevator.

She could not wait to go home and get some rest, she was letting more information go than she would have liked, and for almost the fifth time that day she was extremely grateful that Gibbs had decided to leave randomly in the day, because she was almost positive he would have picked up on her little "again" slip. That would have been a disaster!"

Jenny was exhausted to say the least when she arrived in front of her house. For some reason all of her energy, little that was there, had dissipated on the ride home, all she could think about now was getting upstairs, putting Gracie to bed, take a shower, and get in bed herself; and she thought she was going to be able to work on case files tonight, ha!

She opened the door and turned to the table on the right of her. She lifted the carrier up onto it and unfastened Gracie from it, deciding to carry just her up stairs instead of the heavy carrier and her.

She reached her bedroom where the crib was, but when she spotted nothing, but a baby monitor and a note she went over to it.

_The cribs in the spare room, _

_ Don't worry, there's a baby monitor as well_

_ So you can here if she wakes up._

It was a typed note, so she thought that Ducky must have stopped over after the blow up at work today and reorganized everything.

She took the short journey to the spare room and walked in, it was beautifully set up, the dresser for Gracie's clothes and diapers was along the far wall, next to a changing table she knew she didn't have before. There was a rocking chair that she couldn't identify next to the crib, which was placed in front of a small couch from the attic on the right side of the room.

Ducky really outdid him self this time she thought, unaware that Gibbs had done it all as she changed Gracie's diaper and clothes and tucked her in to bed. She gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead before walking over to the door and shutting the light switch off. She also noticed that there was a nightlight that was keeping the room in a soft glow. She hesitated for a second before deciding to shut the door, knowing that the house held a draft, and not wanting Gracie to wake up from it. She walked back to her room quietly and grabbed the baby monitor before heading downstairs to her study for a much needed drink.

Jenny entered her study, not bothering to turn on a light, and headed straight  
for her drink cabinet. She was out of it, moving on autopilot and not letting  
herself stop to think. She was to busy feeling the bottles in front of her trying to fins the one she was looking for to hear him close and lock the door behind her, or to even sense him behind her until he placed his hands over hers.

Knowing the embrace immediately, she closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth, both trying to calm her emotions and to stop herself from reacting to his close proximity. She almost held off a minute, but she was far too angry to hold off any longer than she did.

"Why are you here?!" she hissed, spinning around and forcing him to back up a  
few steps. He reached calmly over her desk and flicked on the lamp before deciding to answer her question.

"I need to talk to you," He answered, resisting the urge to just hold her after he had been such an ass to her, but he thought better of it, knowing she'd likely castrate him if he tried.

"Well, if you want to 'talk' like we were earlier then leave, because I don't really feel like talking, oh wait, I wouldn't even get a chance to say anything…" she said  
coldly, masking her pain with anger, "just leave," she finished semi-shakily, but still trying to mask her hurt.

Gibbs made no move to leave; he just continued to stare at her.

"Fine. Stay. I don't care. Just keep the _hell_ away from me," she said with venom and moved to leave her study, unable to handle being in close proximity with him for much longer and still be able to control her anger and emotions.

Gibbs intercepted her just as she was about to walk by him. He felt Jenny inhale quickly and wince slightly at his grip causing him to release her, but stand in front of her exit again.

"Move!" She said glaring daggers at him. She couldn't stop her wince of pain at the hold, or her intake of breath at being held, her mind couldn't make it self up!

When Gibbs made no move to leave she tried to side step him and walk out of the study, she knew it was fruitless as he mirrored her motions, she tried once again, but to no avail he mirrored her again.

She huffed roughly before crossing her arms in front of her.

"What?!" She demanded, and at his mostly blank expression she continued, "What could you _possibly_ want to talk about?! Huh?! Perhaps the accusations, or the abuse, or maybe you just came to '_Have dinner with an old partner!'_ Well guess what, I don't give a _damn_ about why you came, what you have to say, and I certainly do _not_ want to be having diner with you! Now, move, so I can actually get some sleep, oh right I forgot; you don't really give a damn if I die from exhaustion do you?! What was it you said…yes, that's it, you would probably say something like; "At least I know you can feel something!" she shouted, and remembering she had a sleeping baby in the house toned her voice level down some what. "Just get the _hell _out of my way!"

Gibbs stood there and took everything she dished him, knowing he was in the wrong, but for her to accuse him of not caring if she were to die, well, that was a bit cold, but still her let her go. When it looked like she was finished, he decided to step in.

"You done?!" He asked and he would have been dead if looks could kill, because the glare she was sending his way was worse than he had ever seen before.

"Done?! Done with what Agent Gibbs?! This is my god damn house, if I don't want to talk to you, then…" She was just trying to get away from him now; she could feel herself loosing control of her emotions rapidly.

"Damn it Jenny!! I told you, I need to talk to you about what happened today…!"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!! I don't want to talk to you at all! I want you out of my house damn it! Can't you do one thing that I ask today?!" She screamed forgetting about Gracie all together, raw fury and pain taking a hold of her.

Gibbs knew she was going to hurt him for what he was about to do, but he knew she didn't want to wake up her new daughter, as he saw her open her mouth again, he moved forward and covered her mouth.

"Jenny, you don't want to wake her up do you?!" Jenny couldn't believe it, _he_ was telling _her_ to be quiet, otherwise _her_ child was going to wake up, and it would be _her fault_. She felt his hand over her mouth and wanted it off so she could give him a piece of her mind. She tried to back away, but felt him grab her shoulder to keep her there.

Gibbs saw the hot fury in her eyes, and when he felt her try to step back, knowing she was going to shout again, he gripped her shoulder tightly to keep her from backing up.

Jenny felt pain shoot through her at the rough hold and couldn't stop herself as her fist came up and connected with his jaw. It was enough force to knock him back a few steps and release his hold on her. She shook her hand from the pain that was coursing through her, but seeing her chance to get away from him, she made a beeline for the door. She was almost there when she felt him grasp her wrist, once again, pain shot through her, and she turned sharply and punched him with her fist that wasn't being constricted, another hit to the jaw, but this time he was expecting it, and no matter how much it hurt, and it did, he didn't release his grip on her. Rather her slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

Jenny, wanting anything than to loose her grip on her emotions from the embrace she could feel started hitting him repeatedly in the chest. Gibbs just increased is grip on her and pulled her closer against him.

"Jenny, Jenny, stop, listen to me…" Gibbs tried to smooth. He felt her stop fighting and decided to release his grip slightly, bad move on his part, as Jenny kneed him hard in the groin.

"How dare you ask me to listen to you, when you wouldn't listen to a damn word I tried to say in the elevator today, how dare you?!" She said; her voice laced with hurt, anger, and disbelief. "I don't owe you a god damn thing!" She spat before walking to the door once again. She had her hand on the knob when he spoke up.

"I'm sorry Jen…" Gibbs got out and caused Jenny to freeze. She whipped herself around again, and stormed over to him.

"For what Jethro?! You think that saying you're sorry will just make everything better, that I should just forget everything that happened today, everything that has been happing?! I'll tell you what, if you expect me to forget everything that happened today, and that's why you're here, then leave, because I am sick of dealing with your shit all the time! You think you can just demand something, and I do it, no problem, no questions asked. Well guess what, I'M SICK OF IT! Do something for your self for once!" Jenny shouted as a lone tear escaped, she turned around before he could see it and wiped it away angrily.

"You want me to do something for myself?!" He said loosing patience. He stood up and grasped her arms, right above her elbows. He heard her gasp, but didn't want to stop what he was about to do.

Jenny felt him grab her and gasp with the pain inflicted. She suddenly felt herself being whirled around to face him. Before she could acknowledge what he was doing, she felt his lips against hers firmly. She couldn't stop herself from melting into the kiss, but a second later her senses returned. She brought her hand up and slapped him with all the strength she could muster after the kiss right across his face, sending it to the left with the force of it.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She demanded. If she were to be honest, she enjoyed the kiss immensely and didn't want to stop it, if she had waited a second longer she might not have been able to stop it, but her anger took over right before that happened.

"You told me to do something for myself Jen! That's what I'm trying to do, I'm trying to fix things, and not just from today, but from the day you became director! God Jenny! I love you! You left me alone in Paris, the night before I was going to propose to you! Do you know how angry I was about that?! I still am furious about it, more the fact that you didn't have the guts to say anything to my face, you just left me a damn 'dear John' letter, how the hell do you think that made me feel?! And then, you com back into my life as director, and I try to fix things with you then, try to understand _why_ you left in the first place, and all you can say is '_don't make things difficult_' Hell Jen, when you came back, it made things difficult…!" Gibbs was ranting and couldn't stop himself, she'd opened the door to his emotions, and it was a pain in the ass to shut!

"So everything is my fault?!" Jenny asked stepping closer to him.

"No…" Gibbs started.

"Really, because the way you're talking right now, it seems like everything is my fault." Jenny snapped right back.

"Damn Jen! Listen for once! I am saying that from the moment you were assigned to my team I was screwed! I was engaged…"

"You don't have to remind me of that, but maybe at the time you should have told me _before_ we slept together!" Jenny shouted still angry over the fact.

"What was I supposed to say, 'I like you a lot, but I'm engaged, but I would still like to make love to you?!' Oh yea, I can see how that would have gone over…"

"No, but you could have mentioned you were engaged and then we never would have slept together, and I would never have had to leave…!" She stopped short, hoping to god, he wouldn't catch the little slip, or would at least misinterpret it.

"You never let me finish telling you when I brought the subject up!" He accused not catching her slip of the tongue.

"You told me you were engaged, what more was there to say!?" She shouted.

"No Jennifer! I told you I was engaged! WAS, as in not anymore, I left her, for you, then a week later I wake up and you're not there?! Saying, that it was fun, wish things could have been different, but there not. That you needed to get out before you got in any deeper, that everything that happened was a mistake?! The day I was going to propose to you, that's what I wake up to…!"

"Why didn't you try to explain better!?" She said, not wanting to believe she could have stayed with him, married him, and most likely never would have lost her, no their, daughter. She couldn't handle that, not now, not on top of everything that was happening already.

"Because, every time I tried you said you didn't want to talk about it, just like you're doing now, about everything that happened today. I'm not making that mistake again, I am not going to loose you again!" Gibbs said stepping closer. "This," He indicated to her wrist where the bruise was, and slightly traced her shoulders to her elbows. "Will _never_ happen again, I promise, if that's all that I can fix, then know that I won't hurt you again." He said, he hesitated a second before pulling her into a hug, he was surprised when she didn't resist, but rather hugged him back like her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I never understood, I…I thought you only liked sleeping with me…"

"Jenny, if only it were that, then I think both of us wouldn't be in the shape we are currently, and have been in for quite awhile…"

"I…I lost her…" Jenny admitted holding tighter to him.

"Lost who Jen?" Gibbs asked, not quite sure what she was saying, he knew he daughter was upstairs sleeping…

"Our baby girl…" She said and felt his form freeze, she released herself from his form and walked over to the fireplace, she turned it on quickly, avoiding looking at him. She sat down in front of the glowing of the fireplace and began to speak again.

"It's why I left, I thought you were in love with _her_ and I didn't want you to feel like you had to stay with me because I was carrying your child, besides I couldn't handle being in love with you, knowing you loved someone else, so I left.

"I was fine for awhile, everything was healthy; she was healthy. I started to feel contractions a month early and my neighbor rushed me to the hospital, my water had already broken.

"We made it there quickly, the doctors said everything was going to be alright, that she was going to be fine, but they needed to get her out…

"They wouldn't stop assuring me everything was going to be fine, but when she came out and I didn't hear anything I started to panic. They said they were going to save her, I still remember their face's…when they tried to make her breath…and when they couldn't…I remember screaming at the, for killing her…that's really the last thing I remember from that year, besides the feeling of lose…" Jenny was trying so hard not to cry, that she didn't notice when Gibbs came up behind her and sat down. He extended his legs around her and pulled her into his embrace, rocking her slightly.

"I was going to tell you…once she was born, but…I just couldn't tell you I lost her, I tried to call Ducky, but…well he was pissed at me, and blew me off, I told him about everything last night when I called him for help with Gracie, that's he name by the way." Jenny said curling on her side in his embrace slightly so she could hug him back needed his comfort.

"It's a beautiful name Jen." Was all he said, he felt Jenny shake slightly, most likely from the tears and started to rub her back soothingly.

"Don't you hate me?" She whispered. She felt him push her back slightly so he could look at her tear stained face, she spotted a sadness and empathy in his eyes.

"No, Jen, I don't, even if I wanted to I couldn't, but I don't. You had your reasons, and although I would have liked to know everything before you left me alone, I can't say anything, I never told you about Shannon or Kelly, and it took me forever to tell you about Stephanie, and even then, that came out wrong. Besides, you have a beautiful baby girl now. As much as it hurt to loose our baby, and I know how much it hurts to loose a child, you have one who needs you. You love her, I can tell that much, you'll make a wonderful mother…"

"But, she'll never have a father, I hated growing up without one of my parents, I always felt like something was missing. Besides, when she asks who her father is, what am I supposed to tell her, 'I don't know I'm actually not your real mom either; someone left you on my doorstep because they didn't want you'? I can't do that!"

"You don't have to Jen; she looks like you, red hair, same nose…"

"Blue eyes, your eyes." She pointed out sadly.

"Yea, hey she's still young, maybe she'll get a father…"

"You offering?" Jenny half laughed, half questioned.

"You accepting?" He asked back, all joking aside.

She froze with the weight of it all. He was asking to be…no, it couldn't be.

"…I, Jethro…?" She asked uncertain.

"You don't have to answer now, like I said, she's still young, besides, we still need to talk, but don't think you need to be alone, I'm here and the teams here…although I think they all hate me, they don't hate you, they love you Jen, I love you, don't try to do this all by yourself."

"Did…did you just…did you just propose to me…?" Jenny asked still not trusting her ears. Gibbs laughed.

"Yea, but don't answer now, even if what you want to say is yes, give it a week at least…"

"So you're leaving?" Jenny asked taking the meaning somewhat different.

"Nope, not unless you order me away…and even then, I'll probably still stay with ya." Gibbs answered pulling her up with him and to her bedroom.

"Good, because I say a lot of things I don't mean when I get angry…"

"Same here."

"So, I'm stuck with you for a while?" Jenny asked, mock boredom. Gibbs just smiled before he leaned down and kissed her.

This time Jenny didn't end it, instead she pushed it further until she remembered something.

"The baby monit…." She started before Gibbs held it up to her. She grinned and kissed him back.

Gibbs set the monitor on the side table next to her bed and turned around to see her running off to the attached bathroom. He took his shoes off, as well as his shirt, and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He wasn't expecting anything tonight, he saw how tired she was, but he was planning to spend the night with her, and that was fine with him. They had a while to get re-aquatinted with each other.

Jenny came back out in a shirt that he immediately recognized as his. It went to just above mid thigh, and covered her arms to just below her elbows. She was trying to hide the marks he left on her, not wanting to bring that up again.

She walked over to the free side of the bed and started to crawl into bed; she reached for the light on the side table and froze with the sharp grunt to her left. She snapped her hand back and looked at him to see his eyes glued to her right arm.

"What…?" Jenny asked not thinking he had seen the bruises.

"Show me." Gibbs indicated her arm and Jenny made the connection.

"No." She refused.

"Jen."

"Jethro."

"Fine, I'll just have to see them myself." He said boosting himself over her and straddling her. She started to laugh, and he joined in slightly.

"Jethro, you're heavy, off!" Jenny said pushing him, as he grabbed her waist gently, yet firmly and moved her down so she was on her back completely.

"Aww, I'm hurt Jen, I thought I kept my figure in shape." He snipped back before leaning in to kiss her. Jenny responded immediately and brought her hands from holding her shirt to around his neck and back.

Gibbs took this opportunity to lift her shirt over her head.

He looked to the marks he left on her from his misguided anger in the elevator and gasped aloud.

"Jenny, Abby told me I hurt you, but I never…"

"Stop! Don't apologize again, just kiss me!" Jenny said using her arm leverage to bring herself to him. She achieved her goal in distracting him.

For the first time in too long, they made love. They both thanked SecNav for not scheduling them to work Sundays, as they spent the day together with Gracie, and got to know her better. Jenny would tell him of the note next weekend; this weekend had already had too much going on.

**A/N: So? Sorry for the delay, I was in NYC last weekend, and I thought it had internet where I was staying, but no, it didn't. Well, I can say I am happy with this chapter, but am sad to see this story end. I will try to start on the sequel shortly, but it may take a while, hopefully I'll be able to work on it over Easter Break. Thanks again, please review and let me know what you think and what you would like to happen in the sequel.**

**~Quibilah.**


	9. ANImportant!

**A/N: First thing I need to say is SORRY!!!!!!**

**Second thing is, as of yesterday, I got another job. I will no longer have any time to write any more stories or chapters for fanfiction. I am sorry to all of those that were looking forward to the following chapters or sequels to the stories. I am no longer satisfied with the way Second Chances is coming along, and not enough people seem to be liking The Gift of a Fight, or at least they are not informing me that they are happy with it. As for the sequel to Bolt from the Blue, I really do not have time to work on another story, even though it would be the finishing of what I have so far. I am so sorry again, please do not hate me, if I find time somewhere in my busy schedule, I may decided to write another chapter for it, but as of now I am done writing all sorts of stories.**

**~Quibilah.  
**


	10. ANRead!

**A/N: First thing I need to say is SORRY!!!!!!**

**Second thing is, APRIL FOOLS!!!! I would never up and quit a story, so don't worry, I meant to update this last night, but sort of lost internet connection, sorry about that. So yes everything in the last A/N was for April Fools Day, nothing more, the following chapters to everything should be out by the April 11th at the latest. Thanks and sorry again for the joke^.^  
**

**~Quibilah.  
**


	11. Read! About the Sequel!

_Everyone I hope you will all be happy to hear that I have just started to write the sequel to this story and I know exactly where I want to go with it and exactly what I want to happen, please everyone that wants to read it, I will hopefully have the first chapter posted no later than midnight tonight if I can roll with this chapter. I hope that you all go and read it and please review, I am planning to name it 'Keep Moving Forward' so keep your eyes posted, thank you, and hope you like where I chose to go with it._

_~Quibilah_


End file.
